1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multicolor serial dot printer and, more particularly, to a multicolor serial dot printer which is simple in construction, allows multicolor printing and printing which is easy to recognize, and economizes on printing paper sheets.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional multicolor serial dot printer, memories for storing printing data have some difficulties in configuration, moreover, it is hard to control fetch of the memory contents and requires an increased number of program steps.
The conventional multicolor serial dot printer is also unsatisfactory in easy recognition of printed data, especially of graph data.